Fanvivor: Trashy Strip Club
Fanvivor: Trashy Strip Club, 'was the first installment in the Survivor parody roleplay series, ''Fanvivor. ''This season took place at Juicy Lucy's Strip Club, which was extremely trashy and disgusting. Here, eleven contestants competed against eachother and voted one another out until they finally got down to one! Contestant History Game Synopsis Day 3 - "Do We Have To Be Naked" Fanny welcomed everyone to Fanvivor: Trashy Strip Club and split the eleven contestants into two teams, The Naked Narwhals and the Pole-r Bears. The first challenge was called "Musical Lapdance", where the contestants basically played musical chairs, and if they sat down, they got a lapdance. Eventually, the Naked Narwhals won, where the Pole-r Bears voted out Potato. Day 6 - "Horny Orange" In the second challenge, "Victoria's Secret", contestants had to pick a color, either Tickle-Me-Pink, Horny-Orange, or Doin'-It-In-The-Pitch-Black. The least popular color then was eliminated, and everyone kept on going. The Pole-r Bears won, sending the Naked Narwhals to elimination, where Pumpernickel was voted off. Day 9 - "Zero Out Of Four Stars" In the third challenge, "Unscramble My Egg", the final nine had to unscramble the names of strippers who worked at the club. Cherry Poppins was found having sex with the dead body of JohnLocke, who was then eliminated. When the Naked Narwhals won, the Pole-r Bears sent home Jebidiah, who claimed that he would be reviewing the game 0 out of 4 stars. Day 12 - "I Don't Strip" The final seven learned they were merging. In a challenge where two people could win immunity, the stakes were high. In a challenge to submit the best merge name, Anne Maria won the first immunity with the name Powerful Pussies. Later in a relay race, the contestants had to walk onstage, pole dance, collect tips, and walk off, where Johnson eventually won. At the elimination ceremony, the votes were split between Archie and Arthur, and Archie became the first member of the jury. Day 15 - "Oompa Loompa Queen" The final six had to compete in a competition called R.A.N.T. Farm, where they had to politely insult Fanny's body. When Johnson won for the best original insult, he gained immunity. At the elimination ceremony, Suzette decided to leave her old alliance, which led into her being blindsided and the second jury member. Day 18 - "Pregnancy Medevac" In the official Fanvivor Auction, the final five had five hundred dollars to spend on the bidding items. Braden first spent all five hundred dollars for the ability to vote twice in a tribal council. Anne Maria later spent all her money on a stripper of her choice, choosing Ben Dover. Tammy later spent sixty dollars and won an immunity idol, and Johnson spent fifty and earned a crystal immunity idol, which allowed him to look at the votes before he played the idol. Tammy later bought immunity and Arthur won an extra jury vote. When Tammy was immune, everyone saw the chance to take out the biggest threat. Thanks to miscommunication, Johnson was voted out 2-1-1-. Day 21 - "No One Saw This Cumming" The final four learned they'd be competitng in Fanvivor Trivia. Arthur easily dominated and got all four questions right, winning immunity. Tammy played her vote, nullifying her two votes. Braden and Anne Maria's long-lasting relationship ended when Braden decided to use both his votes on Anne Maria, eliminating her. Day 24 - "Fat People Are Totally Amazing" In a combination of all the previous challenges, the final three were really fighting for their right. In Musical Lapdance, Tammy was first eliminated from immunity. When Victoria's Secret ended, it resulted in a tie, where R.A.N.T. Farm 2.n0 started. Braden won, securing immunity into the final two. In a final relay race, Arthur edged out under-the-radar g.oddess Tammy and sent her home as the last member of the jury. Day 27 - "Wrap This Up" The final two, Arthur and Braden, were given an opportunity to address the jury on why they should win. Later, the jury could question them. It was seen that Arthur was the more deserving finalist, when he won 3 - 2 over Braden, and even 4 - 2 thanks to his extra jury vote. Voting Table * ~ Arthur received an extra jury vote, after he purchased one in the Fanvivor Auction on Day 18. Contestant Rankings Possibilities For Future Seasons *'All-Stars: 'Arthur, Braden, Tammy, Anne Maria, Johnson, Archie *'Second Chances/Redemption: 'Jebidiah, Archie *'Heroes vs Villains: Braden, Johnson vs Anne Maria, Archie